I Hate Everything About You
by xEmerald Isle
Summary: There's a school dance coming up at South Park Elementary. Every student must take a perfect match test and go to the dance with whoever they get paired up with. For some, they are happy with who they're paired with. For others, they aren't soo happy...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey people!! This is my first KylexCartman**__ fic and my second South Park fic published. KylexCartman is my new favourite SP pairing. It used to be CartmanxWendy but it's not anymore, but I still love that pairing too! =D_

_Oh, by the way, I decided to change the way Cartman says Kyle's name to 'Kahl' because that is the way he says it. In my other story Hate That I Love You I just wrote it normally. Just thought I'd say that even though you probably don't care. XD_

_Anyway I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"Ok children, please take your seats," declared Mr. Garrison as he walked into the classroom with another teacher behind him. "Class, today Ms. Byrne is here to tell you about the school dance coming up."

The whole class was quiet except for a loud annoying groaning sound coming from none other than **Eric** **Cartman**, who obviously didn't want to hear about the dance. Mr. Garrison shot him a dirty look but said nothing.

Ms. Byrne stepped forward and smiled. "Hello, students. I'm Ms. Byrne. I teach English and History in this school but I am also organising the school dance this year. It is on next Friday and I have an interesting way of organising it. Instead of everyone choosing someone to go with them I thought it would be interesting if every student did a perfect match test and then handed them up and I pair everyone with the person who is most like them."

"**What**?! But I think we should go with whoever we want!" cried Stan, eying Wendy a few seats away.

"Yes but I thought this way would be more fun," replied Ms. Byrne. "So I'm going to give out these perfect match tests now and you have until tomorrow to hand them in. Everyone must do the test even if they aren't going to the dance, ok?"

Nobody answered as they were all pretty annoyed about not being able to choose who to go with them. Except for Kyle, who was quite happy about the idea since he wasn't planning on asking anyone anyway. And who knows? Maybe he might actually find someone who was meant for him.

He thought about this for a few minutes and was a bit startled when a sheet of paper was suddenly thrown onto his desk. Ms. Byrne gave him a smile as he picked up the paper and looked over the questions.

He decided he'd do it at home so he wouldn't be disturbed.

"This is fucking **bullshit**!" yelled Cartman at lunch as he and Kyle, Stan and Kenny sat down. "This perfect match test is the fucking **worst** idea ever!"

Kyle raised an eyebrow. "Why do you care so much, fatass? It's not like if you asked anyone they'd say yes." He smirked.

Cartman glared at him. "No one would say yes to you either, Kahl!" he shouted back.

Kyle rolled his eyes, wishing for the millionth time that Cartman said his name **properly**. He sighed and decided to just ignore him.

"I do agree though," said Stan. "What if me and Wendy don't get matched up? If I get paired up with a different girl and she gets matched with another guy then our relationship could be ruined forever!" He sighed sadly and stared down at the full food tray in front of him.

Kyle gave him a comforting pat on the back. "Don't worry, dude. You and Wendy were **made** for each other. There's no way you'll be paired up with anyone else."

Stan smiled, grateful for Kyle's words and said, "I hope so."

After the last class ended that day Kyle got his books he needed from his locker and waited outside the school building for the other three to come out. Stan and Kenny came out together and the three of them stood outside waiting for Cartman. They always went to school together on the bus and they always went home on the bus together too.

Cartman seemed to be taking much longer than usual. Kyle was finally so fed up, after about fifteen minutes, and he threw his arms up in the air in exasperation. "What the fuck is taking him so long?! The bus is leaving in five minutes!" he cried.

Stan shrugged. "Maybe he already left."

"I'll go check," said Kyle annoyed. He walked in and ran through the halls and into the locker room and impatiently came up to Cartman's locker.

He saw Cartman slowly taking out his books from his locker, his mind wandering. Kyle glared at him angrily. "Dude!" he cried.

Cartman jumped, startled and turned to face Kyle. "How long have you been there, Kahl?"

"I've been here two seconds but me, Stan and Kenny have been waiting for you outside for ages!" answered Kyle, losing his temper. "We're gonna miss the bus!"

Cartman smirked. "Whatever, Kahl. Let's just go," he said, walking up to him.

"You forgot to close your locker," muttered Kyle, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms impatiently.

Cartman stopped, sighed and turned back around. He closed his locker and came to Kyle's side again. "_Now_ let's go."

They walked quickly out of the school and saw that Stan and Kenny were gone!

"Dude, what the hell?! They left without us!" cried Kyle furiously.

Cartman shrugged. "Who cares? Let's just hurry so we don't miss the bus."

Kyle took a deep breath to calm his anger down and nodded. He and Cartman rushed out of the school grounds together, hoping to God that they didn't miss the bus.

Cartman was soon running out of breath and he slowed down. Kyle glanced back. "Come on, fatass. We have to hurry!"

Cartman slowed to a halt, bending down and panting heavily. "I can't. I'm tired. You go on ahead."

Kyle stopped for a minute and thought quickly. He so badly wanted to just abandon Cartman and hurry to catch the bus but a part of him told him to stay with him. He sighed and slowly walked back to him. "I guess we'll have to walk," he said.

Cartman looked up in surprise to see Kyle by his side. He hadn't noticed him walk back to him. "I told you you could go, Jew boy," he said as his breathing slowed down and he nearly had his breath back.

Kyle shrugged. "I know."

Cartman stared up at him, both puzzled and surprised, but also quite happy. He stood up straight again and sighed. "We better get going. It's a long walk home and I want to get home as soon as possible. I'm starving!"

Kyle rolled his eyes again. "You're **always** starving!"

Cartman shot him a glare but said nothing.

They walked out the school gate and headed for their homes. Their houses were quite near each other's so they would have to walk up together nearly the whole way.

They were silent the whole way home, not really sure what to talk about.

Cartman was way too tired to rip on Kyle so he just stayed quiet.

They reached Cartman's house first after a long hour of walking and Cartman let out a long sigh of relief.

"Finally!" he cried. "We're finally here! I'm fucking freezing!" He rubbed his hands together as he made his way to the door. Kyle nodded in agreement. "I am too." He blew on his hands and rubbed them together while his whole body shivered.

Cartman stared at him on the porch for a while before remembering to ring the doorbell. "Uh… see ya, Kahl," he said awkwardly.

Kyle looked up at him and gave him a somewhat warm smile. "See ya, fatass."

With those last words he headed for his house, shivering the whole way there. He was so thankful when he was finally inside his lovely warm house but he was welcomed by some screaming and shouting at by his mother for being so late home. He sighed heavily. This hadn't been one of his best days ever.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. _

_Chapter 2 will be up very soon! =)_

_Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey people of Fanfiction! Thanks so much for all your reviews! You are all awesome! =D_

_Anyway, enjoy Chapter 2!_

* * *

As he wiped away the few remaining tears from his eyes after getting a hard smacking and loud shouting at by his mother, Kyle finally escaped to his room with his schoolbag on his back. He wanted to do his perfect match test and get everything else off his mind.

He was furious at Cartman for making him late and getting him into trouble by his mother but he tried his best to forget about it for the rest of that day. He would deal with the fat boy tomorrow.

He sat at his desk and rummaged through his schoolbag, searching for the perfect match test. He frowned when he couldn't find it. He could have sworn he stuck it in the middle of his maths book when he got it that morning.

He sighed in relief when he finally found it. It was crumpled up at the bottom of his schoolbag, as if it had been just thrown in. he knew he hadn't just thrown it in but he decided to forget about it. He just took it out, flattened it out and placed it on the desk in front of him.

He read the first question out loud:

_Q.1. What is your favourite subject?_

Kyle thought for a moment before writing down English. He moved onto the next question:

_Q.2. What do you look for in a guy/girl?_

Kyle sighed. He wasn't really the type of guy who knew about love. He thought hard on what girl he'd like to date.

"Uhh… someone smart, sweet and uh… funny?" he asked himself. He shrugged and wrote it down anyway.

_Q.3. If you were going out on a first date, would you take your date to the beach, the cinema, the park or to a restaurant?_

Kyle sighed again. They were **all** nice places to go on a first date but he wasn't sure which one he'd pick. He decided to pick the cinema because you would have to do less talking which would be good for him since he wouldn't know what to talk about.

_Q.4. Would you kiss your date on your first date?_

Kyle thought hard. He knew it depended if he liked the girl he was dating. He decided to just say yes.

_Q.5. If your date didn't turn out well and you wanted to break up with the guy/girl you went out with, would you break up with him/her face-to-face, by text, by call or by getting a friend to tell them for you?_

Kyle thought hard about this one before writing down: face-to-face.

There were a lot more questions based on love and dates, as well as other stuff about himself that he had to answer. He finally finished the test and sighed in relief. It had been tougher than he thought. He didn't really know how to answer the questions about love and dates and them sort of things. But he seemed quite happy with his answers as he read over them twice, before putting the sheet back in his bag- this time making sure he put it carefully inside his maths book.

He leaned back in his chair as he stared into space. He wondered who he'd be paired up with. He hoped to God it was someone who he was going to like…

The next day Kyle was in a bad mood as he remembered getting in trouble by his mom. He knew it was Cartman's fault and he was going to **kill** him when he saw him!

He left the house five minutes early so he could reach the bus stop first and be ready to fight Cartman when he came. He got there first, obviously, and waited for Cartman to come.

Stan came first and Kenny was close behind him.

"Hey, Kyle," greeted Stan. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the anger on Kyle's face. "Dude, you ok?"

"Well since **you **and** Kenny **left me and Cartman behind yesterday we were late for the bus and had to walk home and I was over an hour late coming home and I got smacked and yelled at by my fucking mother!" cried Kyle angrily.

Stan sighed. "Dude, I'm really sorry me and Kenny left you but we thought we heard the bus about to drive off and we didn't have time to go in and get you and Cartman so we just ran for it." He paused for a few seconds. "I'm really sorry," he said again.

Kyle let out a long sigh, to let his anger out. He didn't mean to snap at Stan. "No I'm sorry, Stan. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm not that mad at you guys. But I'm **furious** at that fatass! If it wasn't for him keeping us waiting in the locker room so long I could have made it home on time!"

Stan patted his shoulder comfortingly and told him to relax.

"Yeah. You're gonna get frown lines!" cried Kenny chuckling.

Kyle took a deep breath and was relaxed… for the moment. His anger suddenly returned as Cartman walked up to them, with the usual smirk on his face. "S'up fags?" he greeted. "Oh my god, you should have **seen** what my mom cooked me for dinner last night as I walked in the door! There was spaghetti and-"

"Shut your fucking mouth, fatass!" interrupted Kyle furiously.

Cartman blinked in surprise, not expecting that sudden yell. He raised his eyebrows. "What's wrong with you, Jew boy? Your mom being a fat bitch again?"

"She's not a bitch, Cartman!" shouted Kyle. "And you got me in a load of shit last night 'cause you made me late coming home!"

Cartman glared at Kyle. "Me?! What the fuck, Kahl?! I told you when we were running for the bus that I was too tired to run anymore and you could go on. But you **didn't** go on. You stayed with me! If you kept going you would have made it but you didn't. So if there's anyone to blame it's yourself, you god damn Jew!"

Kyle stared at him for a moment, thinking over his words. He sighed and looked away, knowing Cartman was right and he couldn't argue anymore.

Cartman smirked again when he knew he was right and he'd won the argument. Kyle gave him one last glare before deciding to just ignore him completely.

He picked his schoolbag up as the bus arrived and hopped on without saying another word. Cartman grinned happily the whole way to the school. He loved when he won over Kyle in anything!

Ms. Byrne was already in the classroom with Mr. Garrison as everyone walked in and took their seats.

"Morning, class," she greeted, smiling warmly. "Today is the day you must all hand in your tests." She looked around the room and randomly laid her eyes on Cartman. "Could you please collect the papers please, uhh?"

"Eric," he told her. "Eric Cartman."

"Ok, Eric. Would you please collect them?"

"Sure," he replied, in his sweet voice he always used on his mom.

He stood up, picking up his own sheet of paper, and started collecting everyone's papers. Kyle glared at him as he handed the fat boy his test. Cartman snatched it right out of his hands and started reading it, grinning deviously as he did.

"Hey, don't read it!" cried Kyle trying to grab it off him but Cartman dodged his hand away and continued to read Kyle's answers.

"Give it back, fatass!" yelled Kyle trying again to grab it off him again.

Cartman dodged his arm away again and finished reading Kyle's answers. "You're such a girl, Kahl! These are **girl** answers! I wouldn't be surprised if Ms. Byrne got confused and thought you were really a girl and paired you with a guy! Hahahah!" He burst out laughing in his irritating voice Kyle hated.

"Eric? Will you please hurry and collect the other papers please?" asked Ms. Byrne, getting a little impatient.

Cartman stopped laughing and wiped away the tears from his eyes from all his laughing. Then he gave her a nod and collected the rest of the papers and handed them up to her.

"Thank you, Eric," she said smiling as he sat back down in his seat. "Now, I will get everyone sorted tonight and I will put up a big poster tomorrow morning on the notice board outside the principal's office which will say who everyone is paired up with for the dance. Then you will all have exactly a week to prepare for the dance. Any questions?"

Nobody put up their hands.

"Ok then. Goodbye."

The class watched her go and then turned to their friends and started chatting.

"Hey hey **hey**!" cried Mr. Garrison loudly, and everyone instantly shut up. "Class is still on, ya know? So I want everyone to forget about that dance for the moment and concentrate. We're going to start off with Geography."

Everyone let out an annoyed groan as he began class.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Chapter 3 will be up soon._

_Please review! =D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey people. Here's Chapter 3._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

The next morning nearly every student was rushing off the bus and darting into school to check the notice board, except for Kyle and a few others who didn't really care.

"Come on, Kyle! I need to see if I got paired up with Wendy! Come on!" cried Stan, grabbing his arm and dragging him along.

Kyle sighed. "You go ahead, Stan. I'll be there in a minute."

Stan shrugged and released Kyle's arm and ran ahead with Kenny following close behind.

Cartman and Kyle walked at normal pace as they didn't care about the dance at all.

Kyle suddenly wished he'd ran in with Stan. He hated walking into school beside his worst enemy. Cartman didn't seem to mind though. He just walked on and said nothing but was humming a stupid song to himself.

As they walked in the school doors they saw loads of kids rushing around to check the notice board. They filled the hall and there was no way anyone could pass by them without getting hurt.

"Wow!" gasped Kyle in shock.

"We'll be trampled on if we try to get past them!" cried Cartman, his eyes widened.

"Let's just wait a while until some people leave and let us pass," suggested Kyle.

Cartman nodded and they waited. They watched as people pushed others aside to see the notice board.

"I don't get what the big deal is," said Kyle. "It's just some stupid dance. Why's everyone so excited?"

Cartman shrugged. "They're all just gay losers who have nothing better to do than dress up and go to this fucking dance," he replied and saw Kyle glaring at him. "Except for Stan and Kenny," he added.

Kyle smiled and nodded and turned to watch the students again as they hurried to check the notice board before the school bell rang. He saw Stan finally getting a chance to look at the notice board and he pushed people aside to reach him and Cartman.

Stan suddenly stopped and was caught between some bigger kids. Kyle rushed forward and grabbed his arms. He pulled back and released Stan from the mad crowd. He fell to his knees and Kyle helped him up.

"Thanks, dude," he said. Then his face lit up. "I got paired with Wendy!" he cried in delight.

"Awesome!" replied Kyle smiling. "I knew you would."

Stan nodded. "I'm **so** happy." Then his face fell. "Oh yeah, I saw who you got paired up with too."

Kyle's eyebrows raised, suddenly getting a bit interested. "Who is it?"

Stan stared at him, a look of both disgust and humour on his face.

Kyle cocked his head to the side and frowned. "Well?"

Stan blinked. "Maybe you should go see for yourself."

Kyle stared at him for a moment, confused by the way he was acting. Surely there wasn't a girl as bad as he was thinking…

He waited another five minutes until a lot of people had checked the notice board and left, giving him room to check it.

He slowly walked up to it, slightly nervous from Stan's reaction to who he got. He checked down the list searching for his name. He stopped dead and his mouth dropped open when he saw who was beside his name.

There, beside the words _Kyle Broflovski, _was the name he **so** did not want to see. The two words beside his name were _Eric Cartman._

Kyle almost fainted as he stared at the names beside each other. He didn't even notice Stan by his side until he spoke. "Crazy, isn't it?"

Kyle stared at him, shock and anger on his face. "This is fucking insane!" he cried. "There has to be a mistake! It just can't be that-"

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Jew boy?!" asked Cartman walking up to them. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

He looked to where Kyle's eyes were staring and his eyes widened too. "WHAT?!" he cried at the top of his voice, deafening both Kyle and Stan beside him. "What the fuck is going on?! I can't be paired up with Kahl! That's impossible!"

"I agree. We have to go talk to Ms. Byrne **now**!" said Kyle frowning.

Cartman nodded. "Come on. Let's go find her!"

Stan waved to them as they ran off without saying goodbye. When they turned a corner he couldn't help bursting out laughing. **Kyle and Cartman **had been **paired up together**! He was sore from laughing so hard!

"Ay!" cried Cartman as he and Kyle ran up the corridor after spotting Ms. Byrne turn a corner up ahead. "Ay!" he cried again.

Kyle rolled his eyes. "How's that going to get her attention?! Call her name, retard!"

Cartman stuck his tongue out at Kyle before calling Ms. Byrne over. She stopped and swung around. She started walking back when she saw them running towards her. Then she suddenly stopped dead and took a step back in case they were going to collide into her but they slowed down a few metres away and managed to stop in front of her.

"Oh hello, boys," she greeted. She recognized Cartman. "Hello, Eric and…umm…"

"Kyle," Kyle finished for her.

"Hello, Eric and Kyle. Is everything alright?" she asked.

"No! Everything is **not** alright!" snapped Cartman glaring angrily at her.

"Oh? What's wrong?" she asked.

"You paired me and Kyle together for the dance!" he cried, his face boiling red with anger.

She blinked, expecting him to continue. When he didn't she cocked her head to the side. "I don't see the problem."

"**Don't see the problem**?!" yelled Cartman, jumping up and down in anger and getting ready to give her the hardest punch ever!

"Calm down, Cartman," said Kyle, not wanting this to end badly.

"**Calm down**?! How can I calm down when this bitch doesn't see the problem in pairing us up together for the dance?!" he cried back and then turned back to Ms. Byrne. "You paired me up with Kyle and we're both **boys** and we are **nothing **alike! How could you put us together?!"

Ms. Byrne gave them both a gentle smile. "Well, to be honest, you two were the last two people to be paired up and there was no one left but you two so I put you together. But I didn't think it was a problem because yesterday, Eric, when you were collecting the papers I saw you stop to chat to Kyle for a minute and I instantly knew you were friends so I thought it would be fine. And I know you're both boys but that doesn't matter. The dance can be for just two friends, regardless of their sex."

Both Kyle and Cartman just stared at her for a minute before staring at each other and then back again.

"Well it's still not fine!" snapped Cartman, calming down a little but still feeling angry.

"Yeah," agreed Kyle. "Me and Cartman are **not** friends!"

Ms. Byrne raised an eyebrow in confusion. "But I often see you two together with two other boys at lunch or walking on the corridor so I thought you were friends."

Kyle shook his head. "We hang out together but we **aren't** friends," he said, getting annoyed. "**I hate him**."

Cartman suddenly winced. He couldn't help but feel slightly hurt by the way Kyle said those three words. He said it differently than how he usually said it. He said it in a fiercer, more vicious voice this time, that made Cartman swallow, a little nervously. But he nodded in agreement so he wouldn't show he was feeling slightly hurt.

Ms. Byrne stared at the two of them for a few moments before sighing. "I'm really sorry, boys. But I can't do anything about it. I've already made out the list and I can't change it now. And there's no one left to be paired up with you anyway so you will have to stick together. I'm sorry."

With those last words, she turned and left, leaving the two boys open-mouthed and angry.

When she turned a corner Cartman kicked the floor furiously and made a low snarling sound. "That stupid bitch!" he muttered and glared at the floor.

Kyle sighed. "This sucks. But there's nothing else we can do." He sighed again, pissed off that it was **Cartman** he was stuck with. If it was **anyone** else, he'd be happy. Then a thought struck him and he slapped his forehead for not remembering this earlier, since it was very obvious.

Cartman glanced at him warily when he heard the slapping sound on his forehead.

Kyle smiled happily and Cartman raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "What's with the smile, Kahl? Can't you see how bad this is?!"

"Yeah but I just realised something pretty obvious," replied Kyle. "Ya know, we don't actually have to _go_ to the dance."

Cartman stared at him for a few moments before a joyful smile spread across his face. Then it was his turn to smack his forehead with the palm of his hand.

He laughed quietly to himself before looking back at Kyle. "I can't believe we didn't think of that earlier!" he cried and he laughed again. "This is great! I feel so relieved!" He sighed happily, and then glanced at Kyle. "Nice job for remembering, Jew boy."

Kyle raised both his eyebrows at him in surprise. Cartman never thanked him for **anything**, not even for a small favour. He gave him a grateful smile. "Uh thanks."

Cartman suddenly looked away when he realised he just thanked the Jew for something he didn't really need to thank him for. It didn't feel right to thank Kyle for something and he tried to get rid of the strange feeling in his stomach. He wasn't sure what it was but he didn't like it. He coughed awkwardly and changed the subject. "Come on, we better head to class before Mr. Garrison gets there first."

Kyle nodded in agreement and they both ran side by side to their class and found they were five minutes late. Mr. Garrison didn't seem to be in the best mood that day and decided to give them both an hour detention after school. Kyle sighed in dismay. He had to spend another _hour_ after school with **Cartman **for being just _five_ minutes late for class. Mr. Garrison was an asshole.

But for some strange strange reason Kyle had a feeling detention mightn't be as bad as he thinks…

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 4 is on the way! XD_

_Please review! =)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey people. Here's Chapter 4. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Later that day at lunch, Kyle was a little late because he was rushing at the end of class to get all the homework written down. He had been daydreaming a lot that day in class so he hadn't been taking the homework down when the others were.

He was five minutes later than usual and as he walked into the cafeteria he saw **loads** of kids point and laugh at him. He stared at them for a few moments, completely confused at why they were laughing at him.

He suddenly jumped in fright as an arm pulled him away and pushed him down on a seat. He saw Cartman was the one who had pulled him away and had sat him at their normal table with the other two. Kyle blinked at him in surprise and bewilderment.

"Dude, are you trying to **let** them point at you and laugh?" snapped Cartman, raising an eyebrow.

Kyle blinked. "What are you talking about? Why are they laughing?"

Cartman sighed and looked away. "You tell him, Stan," he mumbled.

Stan sighed. "They're laughing because you and Cartman got paired up for the dance," he said. "They're all calling you both gay and stuff."

Kyle's eyes widened. "What?! But how do they know? Surely they didn't check our names on the list. Someone must have told."

Stan nodded. "I know who did but I'm afraid to tell 'cause I don't want Cartman to beat him up."

Cartman's eyes flicked up at him and he gave him a creepy glare. "Stan, if you don't tell me who told I'll beat **you** up!" he threatened him.

"Ok ok," replied Stan, raising his hands to show peace. "I'll tell you." He paused. "It was Butters."

Kyle jumped in fright as Cartman suddenly slammed his fist down hard on the table, fury building up. "I should have known!" he cried angrily. "That son of a bitch!" He slammed his fist down again.

"Cartman, calm down," said Stan. "Don't hurt Butters. It's not his fault he's such a little tattletale."

Cartman's glare didn't leave his face and he didn't answer Stan, which meant he was still going to probably beat up Butters.

Kyle sighed. "Come on, Cartman, don't go wasting your time on Butters. Just ignore all those assholes who are laughing at us." He sighed again, as he wondered why he just said that. It's not like Cartman was ever going to just ignore people when they did something like that.

Later that day, after another few hours of listening to kids laughing at them, Kyle and Cartman had to go to their hour of detention. Cartman had been rather quiet ever since lunch and, at first Kyle didn't really care but now he was starting to feel a bit concerned.

They reluctantly walked into the school hall and Mr. Mackey, the school counsellor, was waiting at a desk for them. Kyle's eyes widened when he realised they were the only two in detention!

"Sit down, boys, mmkay?" said Mr. Mackey and they sat down at the desk nearest them, sitting about a metre away from each other.

"Are we the only ones here?" asked Kyle surprised.

"Yes, boys. You're the only ones here today," replied Mr. Mackey. "Craig Tucker was supposed to come but his friend told me he went home so he will have to do his detention on Monday, mmkay?"

Kyle glanced at Cartman, with an eyebrow raised. He was surprised Cartman hadn't suggested running home so **they** wouldn't have to do the detention.

Knowing him, he would have probably said it if he hadn't been so quiet nearly the whole morning.

"Now I just want you to do some work or whatever for the next hour, mmkay?" said Mr. Mackey. "I was going to stay here and supervise you but I have to be somewhere so I'm going to leave now and come back in an hour to let you out, mmkay?"

Kyle nodded and Cartman did the same. Mr. Mackey eyed the two boys before leaving the room, locking the door behind him.

Kyle took out books from his schoolbag and decided to do his homework. Cartman just stared into space for a few minutes before copying him.

Kyle finally let out an annoyed sigh. "What's your problem, fatass? Why are you sulking and being so quiet all morning? It's not like you at all! It's starting to piss me off!"

Cartman shot a surprised look at Kyle before staring down at the book in front of him. "Why do you care, Jew?!" he snapped. "And anyway I'm **not** acting different! I'm still the same."

"No you're not!" argued Kyle. "You're being so quiet and not being yourself!" Kyle said no more and he wished he never said anything to the fat boy.

He saw a smirk cross Cartman's face and he finally laid his eyes on the Jew. "So you like me when I'm myself?" he asked. "Is that it, Kahl? Are you happy we got paired up for the dance because you're attracted to me?"

Kyle's eyes widened and he felt his arm lift up, ready to punch Cartman in the jaw but he controlled himself and just glared at him. "No!" he yelled. "That's the most disgusting thing I've ever heard! Why would **anyone** be attracted to **you**, fatass?!"

"That's a stupid question," replied Cartman. "Why **wouldn't** anyone be attracted to me? I'm smart, I'm sweet and I'm funny." As he said those three words he grinned in a devious way.

Kyle's eyes widened more. That was what he had said in his perfect match test for the question asking what do you look for in a guy/girl! He just stared at Cartman for a moment, wondering how he knew. Maybe it was just a coincidence that he happened to say those three words.

But as he looked at the mischievous look on Cartman's face he knew it wasn't.

"But… how?" Kyle stammered, unsure of how to ask.

Cartman laughed. "The other day, after lunch, I took your perfect match test out of your bag when you weren't looking and I tried to copy your answers there, but you hadn't done it yet so I had to put it back at the end of the day. Then I snuck into your room that night and copied your answers," he said grinning.

Kyle raised his eyebrows and stared at him in horror. So _that_ was how he had found the test stuck at the bottom of his schoolbag that day. Cartman had just stuffed it in. And that was also why Cartman had been late that day. He was trying to copy his answers but when he saw Kyle hadn't done them yet he had to probably think of a way to put it back in Kyle's bag. "Why?" asked Kyle, still a little puzzled.

"Because I wanted us two to get paired up so you could suffer, Kahl," he answered smirking. Then his face fell. "I wanted everyone to start calling you gay and stuff but now I realise that they're calling me it too…"

"Well of course they are!" cried Kyle. "Why wouldn't they call you gay?! We got matched up so they are obviously going to call us **both** gay and stuff like that, not just me. But now when I tell everyone that you copied my answers so we'd definitely get paired they will all stop calling me gay and they'll just call **you** gay!" It was Kyle's turn to smirk deviously.

Cartman stared at him, his eyes widened. He obviously hadn't expected that. "Kahl, you wouldn't…" he mumbled quietly.

Kyle raised an eyebrow. "Yes I would. This is my time to get back at you for everything you've done to hurt me! You rip on me all the time for being Jewish and stuff and now I can get revenge! Everyone will rip on you for the rest of the years here at this school! Ha!"

Cartman instantly looked away and went quiet. He stared down at the history book in front of him. Kyle's smirk disappeared and he frowned in confusion and surprise. He expected Cartman to yell at him and say that he'd beat him up if he told anyone else or he expected him to beg pathetically to not tell anyone. But instead he said nothing and looked away.

And as Kyle stared at him he could have sworn he saw a tear roll down the chubby boy's left cheek. His two eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened in surprise. "Cartman, are you crying?" he asked.

Cartman shut his eyes and turned his body fully away so Kyle could only see the back of him. Then he heard a muffled voice say, "No."

Kyle sighed. He really didn't expect Cartman to start **crying**! The only times he ever saw Cartman cry before is when he got punched or kicked or physically hurt. He never saw Cartman cry from **feelings** before.

He felt guilty inside even though it was **Cartman** who was crying. He shouldn't have cared and he should have just ignored him and done his homework but he couldn't ignore the guilt that was exploding inside him.

He slowly turned to Cartman and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Cartman?"

He heard sniffing and a cough and then a muffled sound, "What?"

He swallowed and paused, forcing himself to say the words he **so** didn't want to say. "Um… I'm sorry."

Cartman must have been really surprised because he swung his whole body around to face Kyle again, and to make sure he wasn't joking. He saw the truthful look on Kyle's face and instantly believed him.

Kyle sighed. "I won't tell anyone what you did," he said. "On one condition."

Cartman blinked and narrowed his eyes. "It depends on the condition," he answered suspiciously, knowing it would probably be something he wouldn't like.

"Tell me the real reason you copied my answers," said Kyle. "I don't believe you did it so everyone would start ripping on me. Even _you_ would know they'd rip on you too. So I want you to tell me the **real** reason."

Cartman stared at him and sighed deeply. He was right when he thought the condition would be something he wouldn't like to do…

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Chapter 5 should be up soon. Please review! =)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Here's Chapter 5. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Cartman didn't say a word for a while as he thought over whether to tell Kyle the **truth** or not. Kyle waited patiently for him to answer and started doing his homework while he waited.

After fifteen minutes Cartman let out a heavy sigh which made Kyle glance up at him, thinking it meant he was ready to tell him.

Cartman stared into the large emerald eyes of the Jew and found himself lost in those eyes. Kyle frowned when he realised Cartman was just staring at him, absent-minded.

"Uhh Cartman?"

He clicked his fingers in front of the larger boy's face and he finally snapped out of his trance and blinked in surprise. "What?" he cried, confused.

"You were staring at me strangely there," answered Kyle, moving back a little, feeling a bit edgy in case Cartman did that again.

Cartman frowned. "**What**?! No I wasn't! What the fuck are you on about, **Jew**?!" he snapped and turned away, frustrated because he knew he made a mistake by looking into Kyle's mesmerizing eyes. He knew he wouldn't be able to look away.

Kyle moved forward again, unafraid, and poked Cartman's shoulder gently. "You still didn't answer my question, fatass."

Cartman raised an eyebrow and shuffled away, not wanting Kyle to touch him again. "What question?" he asked dumbly.

Kyle groaned in irritation. "How can you be **stupid** enough to already forget the god damn question?!" he snapped. "I asked you what the real reason was for copying my fucking answers!"

"Oh yeah," muttered Cartman, sighing deeply. He really didn't want to answer but he knew if he didn't Kyle would tell everyone what he did and they'd rip on him forever.

He stared out the window on the other side of the room, thinking hard.

Kyle frowned. "Come on, Cartman. You've had long enough to think it over. Now just tell me the reason." He softened the look on his face when he saw a pained, fearful look cross the large boy's face, and added, "I won't laugh."

Cartman glanced at him, making sure to not look directly into his eyes, and saw the honesty on the Jew's face. He said nothing.

Kyle gave him a reassuring smile and patted his shoulder. "I won't laugh or get angry or comment harshly or whatever," he said softly. "And I won't tell a soul. I promise."

Cartman sighed. He knew that Kyle was telling the truth and when the Jew made a promise he didn't break it. But he had never told Kyle a secret before and wasn't sure if he could trust Kyle for keeping **his** secret. He knew Kyle hated him and wasn't sure whether to trust him. But somehow he decided to tell him and just hope to God that the red-head would keep his promise.

He shut his eyes and took a deep breath before starting to speak. "Kahl?"

Kyle smiled, knowing he was going to tell, and answered a simple, "Yeah?"

Cartman took another breath before looking deeply into Kyle's eyes again. "I-"

"Boys! No speaking!" shouted a strict voice.

The two boys shot a glance to the door and saw the principal standing there, with her arms folded over her chest and a stern look on her face.

"Principal Victoria?" said Kyle, surprised to see her. "Why are you-"

"Enough!" interrupted the principal. "No more speaking from either of you. Mr. Mackey rang me and told me he couldn't come back to let you both out so I decided I'd come and supervise you. So both of you be quiet and do some work!" she ordered.

The two boys gave each other a discontented look before focusing on their work.

Kyle was annoyed that he didn't get to hear what Cartman was going to say. He had seen in the larger boy's eyes that it was something serious and Kyle felt excited when he was about to tell him. He'd have to wait until the end of detention to find out what it was.

The rest of the hour passed **ever so slowly**! Kyle felt like he was going to **die** with relief when he and Cartman were allowed to leave.

"Goodbye, boys. Safe home!" said Principal Victoria smiling.

Kyle gave her a short wave before rushing out of the hall, desperate to leave the school, which was quite odd for him since he didn't actually mind school. Cartman walked out at a slower pace than usual. Kyle guessed he was trying to find a way to not have to tell Kyle what he was about to say earlier. But Kyle was excited to hear what he had to say and wouldn't leave Cartman's side until he told him.

He decided to wait until they were outside the school grounds before he start pestering him.

Cartman trudged along the hall while Kyle sauntered ahead, eager to leave.

When they finally left the school grounds, after a long while of Kyle trying to drag Cartman forward faster, Kyle stopped Cartman in his tracks and stared at him. "Ok now tell me what you were going to tell me earlier, Cartman."

Cartman sighed and shook his head.

Kyle's eyes widened and he felt as if he'd been smacked across the face. "What?! Why?"

Cartman sighed again. "I can't."

"But you were just about ready to tell me earlier!" complained Kyle. "Why can't you tell me now?"

Cartman sighed for the third time and pinned Kyle by the shoulders so he could stare into his eyes. "Kyle, I just can't tell you, ok? If you knew you'd…" He paused, unsure of what to say. "I just can't tell you. Trust me, it's better I don't."

He released Kyle's shoulders and forced himself to look away from the smaller boy's emerald eyes. Then he sighed again and walked away, towards the bus station.

Kyle stayed in that spot for a moment, thinking back over Cartman's words, and then ran so he could catch up with the larger boy.

When Cartman heard Kyle's footsteps behind him he decided to run too. Kyle was surprised that Cartman was running away from him but he kept going.

"Just leave me the fuck alone!" choked Cartman as he ran. Kyle could hear the sorrow in his voice but that just drove him faster towards him.

"No!" he answered back and he increased his speed.

Cartman heard him catching up and boosted his speed also. He was still no match for Kyle though, but he tried his best to get away from the Jew.

Kyle was soon running as fast as he could and it was too late to slow down when he realised Cartman was running out of breath. Cartman suddenly slowed down to a complete stop to catch his breath and Kyle collided into him, knocking the two of them off their feet. Kyle hit sharply against the side of Cartman's body before hitting the ground, landing awkwardly on his right arm.

"**Ow**!" they both cried out simultaneously.

Cartman whimpered in pain as he clutched the side of his stomach, where Kyle hit off. "That fucking **hurt**, you stupid Jew!" he cried, pain and sorrow in his voice.

Kyle groaned before sitting up. He gripped his arm and winced in agony. "I can't move my arm!" he cried, his voice coming out in a pained tone. He blinked repeatedly as he tried to hold back tears.

Cartman sat up and stared at the ground for a moment before gazing at the Jew next to him, noticing the tears in his eyes. "It's ok to cry, Kahl," he said softly.

Kyle whined in pain and then burst into tears, as he clutched his arm tightly. Cartman sighed and crawled over to him, trying his best to ignore the pain on the side of his stomach.

He sat beside him and swallowed, not really sure what to do. He slowly and cautiously wrapped his arm around the Jew's shoulders and cuddled up to him. He half-expected Kyle to push him away or tell him to leave him alone but the red head said nothing.

There was silence for a short while before Kyle whispered, "I think my arm is broken."

Cartman sighed and held the arm Kyle thought was broken. He moved it around and Kyle winced. "We should get you to a hospital," he said softly.

Kyle nodded in agreement. Cartman tried to get to his feet, wincing at the pain on the side of his stomach, and then sat down again. "I can't. My stomach where you hit off is too sore for me to stand," he said.

"Let's call someone," suggested Kyle, taking out his phone from his pocket with his good hand.

He searched through his contacts and hovered over his mom's number. Before he called her, he suddenly remembered why he was chasing Cartman in the first place. He lowered his phone to his knees and glanced at Cartman, who was frowning. "Why the fuck aren't you calling?!" he cried, angrily.

"I'm not calling until you tell me what you were going to tell me earlier," said Kyle, sniffing and wiping his tears away with the sleeve of his good arm.

Cartman groaned in annoyance. "Who **fuckin** cares?! I can just call on my phone," he said and he reached into his coat pocket on the right side of his jacket. It wasn't in there. He checked the other pocket and it wasn't there either.

"What the fuck?! I could have sworn I put it-" He stopped short as his phone waved in the air in front of his face. He glanced at Kyle who was holding it and grinning.

"Kahl, how did you-"

"I just snatched it out of your left pocket before you could check it," he interrupted. "Now tell me or you're not getting your phone back."

Cartman let out an angry growling sound as he glared at Kyle. "Why the fuck do you wanna know so bad anyway?!"

Kyle paused as he thought about it. He wasn't really too sure why he wanted to know so bad. He just knew it was something serious or extraordinary from the look on Cartman's face earlier. It had just caught his attention. "I don't know. Just fucking tell me, fatass!" he snapped, getting impatient.

Cartman sighed for the millionth time that day! "No. The only reason I was about to say it earlier was because I felt you were calm and ready to hear what I was about to say. But I don't feel you are now. So I can't tell you."

Kyle raised his eyebrows and stared at him. He still got surprised whenever Cartman used this soft, serious voice on him. "I **am** ready, Cartman. Just tell me," he said. "Please."

Cartman let out a long exasperated sigh and stared into the eyes of the Jew. "Fine. I'm going to tell you real quick and then I'm not saying anymore. It only takes a few words and that's it. Understand?"

Kyle nodded, getting excited again.

Cartman took a deep breath and pinned Kyle firmly on the shoulders as he gazed into those hypnotic eyes again. "Kyle… I love you."

* * *

_This was my favourite chapter to write so far. I really enjoyed writing it and of course I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review!_

_Chapter 6 will be up soon by the way =)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey readers. Here's Chapter 6. Hope you enjoy although I have to admit, there's nothing too interesting in this chapter… but I hope you enjoy anyway! XD_

* * *

Kyle had mixed emotions at that moment. He was shocked, surprised and for some reason, a little scared. He was completely frozen by the larger boy's words. He just stared back at him, unblinking and motionless.

Cartman drew back a little, completely freaked out by Kyle's zombie-like expression.

When Cartman dropped his gaze from the Jew's face Kyle finally blinked. He stared at the ground, deep in thought, and then looked back up at Cartman. "Are you serious about this, Cartman?" he asked softly. "Or are you joking? Cause if you're joking it's **not** funny, fatass!"

Cartman stared back at the Jew beside him. "I'm not joking, Kahl. I'm serious."

Kyle gazed at him and knew by his face that he was telling the truth. "How long?" he whispered.

Cartman leaned forward, not hearing the question.

"How long have you felt this way about me?" repeated Kyle, louder this time.

Cartman sighed. "I told you I wasn't going to say anymore after I told you the reason, Kahl," he said. "And I **meant** it."

Kyle groaned in annoyance. He **had** to find out more about this. He couldn't simply just forget about it now and pretend everything is normal. He had to find out everything.

He edged closer towards the larger boy and laid a hand on his arm. "Cartman, **please** tell me," he pleaded, smiling brilliantly, trying to dazzle the brunet boy into telling him.

Cartman stared at him and swallowed, confused at Kyle's reaction. But then he realised what the redhead wanted. "Dazzling me will only make me want you more but it won't make me tell you any more than I already said," he said, grinning.

Kyle sighed and gave up dazzling him. He just lay back on the freezing cold snow and glanced at the watch on his bad arm. It was getting really late. He knew he'd get another round of smacking and yelling at by his mother when he got home. He was so **not** in the mood for that.

He sat up again and gazed at Cartman who was staring ahead of him into space. "Cartman?" The brunet boy glanced at him. "Can I go back to your house with you?"

Cartman raised an eyebrow at him, surprised. "Why?"

Kyle sighed. "I don't wanna face my mom again. She'll kill me again and she might be worse this time since it's my second time home late."

Cartman seemed to return to his evil self again and he smirked. "Oh? So you now realise your mom is a god damn bitch?"

Kyle frowned angrily, but wasn't in the mood to start a fight. "Just say yeah or no, fatass!" he snapped.

Cartman hummed quietly to himself and raised his fingers of his right hand under his chin and gazed up at the sky, in a thinking position. "Ok fine, Kahl. You can come over. But only for a short while and only if you promise not to mention our earlier conversation again. Promise?"

Kyle thought for a moment. He knew it would be hard to not mention that since he was **dying** to know more about Cartman's feelings towards him. But he decided to promise Cartman he wouldn't talk about it but he really would when he got there. Cartman broke promises **all** the time so he could too, right?

"Ok I promise," he replied.

Cartman stared at him for a moment, searching for signs of dishonesty on his face. He wasn't sure if the Jew was telling the truth or not but he decided to just believe him and see how it went. "Alright then, Kahl. We better get going. I'm gonna ring my mom and tell her to pick us up."

He searched in his pockets for his mobile phone before remembering Kyle still had it. "Give me my phone back, Jew," he ordered.

Kyle grinned and handed it back to him without saying a word. Cartman dialled his mom's number and told her where they were and if she could pick them up. Then he hung up.

"Well?" asked Kyle.

"She's on her way," answered Cartman. "She should be here soon."

The two boys sat in silence for the next fifteen minutes until Cartman's mom parked her car near them. She hopped out and rushed towards them, her arms outstretched. When she reached them she threw her arms around Cartman. "Hun, are you ok? Did you fall? Do you need a plaster or-"

"Mom, shut up!" interrupted Cartman, feeling embarrassed. "I'm ok. Just help us up and get us in the car."

His mom nodded and helped him to his feet. He winced as he felt the pain on the side of his stomach coming back to annoying him again. It had subsided for a while while he and Kyle were talking earlier. Now it was starting to bug him again.

"Ow!" he groaned as he clutched his stomach tightly.

"Oh sweetie, are you alright?" asked his mom after she helped Kyle to his feet.

"No I'm not alright!" snapped Cartman. "Just get us in the god damn car!"

His mom did as she was told and helped them both to the car where they both sat and sighed with relief.

"It's so good to get out of the freezing cold," commented Kyle, leaning his head back and relaxing.

Cartman nodded in agreement and shut his eyes as he leaned back also. He was exhausted and felt he could fall asleep right there in the car if Kyle wasn't there.

They reached Cartman's house soon enough and Liane helped Cartman inside since he couldn't walk very well because of his sore stomach. Kyle could walk fine but he had to hold his arm up as he walked. He had already called his mom in the car, telling her where he was.

As they walked in Cartman's cat Kitty came rushing over and greeted Kyle by circling his leg and brushing off of him. Kyle smiled and petted the cat's head with his good hand.

"Kyle, did you hurt your arm badly?" asked Liane. "Come over here and let me check."

Kyle did as he was told and walked over to Cartman's mom and let her examine his arm.

"I don't think it's broken but I'm not entirely sure," she said. "I think I'll take you both to a hospital right away, just in case you have serious injuries."

"Aww but meeem," complained Cartman in his whining voice he always used on his mom. "I don't wanna go to the hospital!"

"Well you have to, Eric. Just in case you're seriously hurt. Come on. Back in the car!" she replied.

Kyle let out a long sigh as he and the other two made their way back to the car. They were silent the whole way to the hospital except for Liane who was singing along to songs on the radio.

After parking the car, she helped Cartman in and Kyle walked in beside them. Liane talked swiftly to the woman at the front desk and soon a nurse came along and told the two boys to follow her.

"Wait, isn't my mom coming?" asked Cartman, glancing back at his mom over his shoulder. He sighed when he saw her chatting to a tall, handsome guy with her flirty face on. He knew what that meant. That guy would probably be going back to the house with them…

Kyle saw too and then looked back at Cartman. "I guess not," he added softly, answering his question.

He and Cartman followed the nurse to a room where a doctor was waiting to check on them.

"Hello, boys," greeted the doctor, smiling kindly. He was a tall man with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was quite good looking and Cartman guessed that his mom would flirt with him too if she was there.

"I'm Dr. Quinn," he said. "Come in and sit down."

Kyle and Cartman obeyed and sat on two chairs next to each other.

"Ok, now what are your names?" asked the doctor. Then he frowned. "Are your parents not here?"

"No. My mom is downstairs flirting with some guy and she's probably gonna bring him home and fuck him all night," replied Cartman casually, as if this was everyday conversation.

The doctor raised an eyebrow and stared at the brunet boy for a moment, shocked and surprised to hear that, and then he spoke again. "Um o-k then… Well, will you both tell me your names and then one of you can tell me what's wrong with you?"

"I'm Kyle and this is Cart- Uh.. Eric," said Kyle, remembering he should probably tell the doctor Cartman's first name.

Cartman glanced at him in surprise. That was probably the first time in years Kyle called him by his first name.

Kyle didn't notice the surprised look Cartman was giving him and so he then started explaining about them falling on the path after running at top speed and that he fell on Eric, at the side of his stomach where it was hurting and he landed awkwardly on his arm.

The doctor examined Kyle's arm first and Kyle winced as he held it firmly.

"Well it's not broken," said the doctor as he leaned back in his chair. "It's just badly sprained. I'm going to put a bandage on it and it should be fine for a few weeks."

As he bandaged Kyle's arm he spoke softly to Cartman who was shaking nervously in his chair. "There's no need to be afraid, Eric," said the doctor comfortingly. "Everything's going to be alright."

No matter what the doctor said to reassure him Cartman still quivered with fear.

When the doctor was finished bandaging Kyle's arm he told him he was allowed to leave. Kyle glanced at Cartman and saw the fear in his eyes. He was obviously terrified of hospitals. He sighed and told the doctor he'd stay.

The doctor smiled. "Alright then." He turned to Cartman. "Come here, Eric. Stand in front of me please."

Cartman slowly did what he was told and stood in front of the doctor as he knelt down on his knees so he was eye-level with the large boy.

"Now can you take off your top please, Eric?" asked the doctor. "I need to examine the sore part on the side of your stomach."

Cartman's eyes widened. "Can't I just hold my shirt up so you can check it?"

The doctor shook his head. "It would be a lot easier if you just took it off altogether," he said. "Don't be embarrassed. There's no one else here."

Cartman quickly glanced at Kyle and then back to the doctor, motioning him with his eyes.

"Oh, well if you want your friend to leave then why don't you just ask him nicely?" said Dr. Quinn.

Cartman's eyebrows nearly shot up into his hairline in surprise. He heard a chuckle behind him and he shot a glare at the laughing Jew. "I am **not** asking him nicely!" he snapped, facing the doctor again. "I'll force him to leave if I have to!"

"Now now," said the doctor trying to calm him down. "I'm sure your mother is waiting downstairs at the front desk so we will have to be as quick as we can. Come on. Your friend won't mind, right Kyle?"

Kyle was still chuckling to himself and he shook his head, unable to speak without laughing again.

"See? Your friend doesn't mind," said the doctor. "So come on, take it off."

"God dammit!" muttered Cartman as he carefully took off his jacket and shirt.

Kyle couldn't help staring at Cartman's bulky body. He looked even fatter without any clothes on his upper body but for some reason it made him look more like a kind of teddy bear. He felt a smile unwillingly spread on his face.

Cartman noticed him smiling and raised an eyebrow in puzzlement. Kyle quickly snapped the smile off his face and looked away. He felt Cartman's eyes still on his face for the next while and then he finally looked away when the doctor was finished examining him.

"You seem to be alright," said the doctor smiling. "There's just a lot of bruising and it will hurt when you walk for the next few days but soon you will be perfectly fine."

He handed Cartman his shirt and coat and the large boy shoved them on quickly, embarrassed that Kyle could see him shirtless.

"Hope you both get better soon," said the doctor as they started to leave the room. "Bye bye now."

The two boys waved and then left without a word. They had nothing to say.

"I'm so glad you're both alright," said Liane at the front desk. Both Kyle and Cartman were surprised to see the guy she was flirting with wasn't there.

"He's probably already taken," Cartman whispered to Kyle.

Kyle grinned and nodded.

"Well come on now. Let's head home," said Liane and she and the two boys headed out the door.

"I'm going to put the dinner on now and I'll call you both down when it's ready, ok?" asked Liane when they were inside the house.

"Ok," the two boys called back.

Cartman hung up his coat and walked awkwardly up the stairs, clutching the side of his stomach in pain.

Kyle stayed as close as he could to the wall so if Cartman fell he wouldn't fall on top of him!

Cartman made it to the top of the stairs fine, without falling, and he walked into his bedroom. Kyle followed behind.

"So," began Cartman as he sat down on his bed and gazed up at Kyle. "What would you like to do now?"

* * *

_Ok this chapter wasn't very interesting but I promise the later chapters will be better =)_

_Please review anyway! =D_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey readers of Fanfiction. I'm so sorry for taking ages to update. I had writer's block and I was going mad but I finally got this chapter done. I'm not sure if it's that good or not so you'll have to tell me =D_

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Kyle looked around, observing Cartman's bedroom. He had been in there before but not in a long time and it had changed quite a bit since last time- new curtains, new wallpaper, new posters, etc.

When he finished examining the bedroom he looked back at Cartman who was waiting impatiently for his answer. He just shrugged. "I dunno. What are the options?"

Cartman went into a thinking position again as he thought of what they could do. "Well… we could… uhh…." he muttered as he thought. "We could play my Xbox or something."

Kyle glanced down at his bad arm and then looked back up at the brunet boy. "I don't think I'll be able to hold the controller with this arm." He used his good hand to hold up his bad one. "But I'll try," he added.

Cartman grinned and bent down to set up the Xbox he now had in his room instead of downstairs in the sitting room.

As the brunet boy was setting up the Xbox, Kyle tried to think of a way to somehow bring up their earlier conversation again.

"What game do you wanna play, Jew?" asked Cartman. "The best games I have are CoD, Smackdown and Fifa 09. They're all awesome so you can pick."

Kyle gazed down at the three games in Cartman's hands absent-mindedly, still thinking on how to bring up their earlier conversation.

Cartman noticed Kyle was daydreaming and he sighed impatiently and stood up. He slowly walked in front of Kyle, bringing his face close to his and blew hard on it.

The cold air made Kyle jump and Cartman chuckled.

"Pay attention, Jew boy!" he laughed.

Kyle blinked. "Oh sorry. Uhh… CoD," he stammered, trying to concentrate on both Cartman and his plan.

Cartman put the game in the Xbox and turned it on. He sat back on his bed and motioned for Kyle to sit down beside him. Kyle grabbed the other controller and sat next to the brunet boy.

"Ok let's be on a team and face some minorities online. They're always so easy to beat and it's so awesome hearing them get upset when they lose," said Cartman smirking.

Kyle frowned. "You're such a racist asshole, Cartman."

Cartman said nothing but gave the red head a small grin. "You know me well, Kahl."

He gave the Jew a playful wink and Kyle blinked in surprise but said nothing.

They started playing the game and Kyle's player died six times in less than three minutes, which was weird for him since he was usually quite good at this game.

Cartman noticed this and, at first, he thought it was because Kyle couldn't hold the controller properly but when he looked down he saw he was handling it fine. He sighed in annoyance and paused the game.

"Hey, whatcha do that for?!" cried Kyle who was just about to shoot an enemy.

Cartman's eyes narrowed and he frowned. "Why are you being such a **loser**, Kahl?! You're usually good at this game. You keep fuckin' dying! You're gonna make our team lose!"

Kyle glared back at him. "I'm just having an off day, fatass. So shut your mouth!"

Cartman's scowl didn't leave his face as he looked back at the TV screen, staring at it absent-mindedly.

"Unpause it, fatass!" snapped Kyle.

Cartman obeyed with an annoyed groan and they began playing the game again.

After about twenty minutes Liane called the two boys down for dinner.

"Yay! I'm starving!" cried Cartman, immediately pausing the game and rushing downstairs, momentarily forgetting the pain on the side of his stomach.

Kyle followed behind him and they ran into the kitchen where their dinners were waiting for them.

After dinner they played more of the Xbox and then they got bored and turned it off. They sat on Cartman's bed and thought of what they could do next.

Kyle still didn't bring up the conversation from earlier so while Cartman was thinking on what they could do next he was still thinking of a plan to bring up that conversation.

"Oh my god, I'm so god damn **bored**!" yelled Cartman as he lay back on his bed and moaned.

Kyle knew it was time to time to bring up the conversation. "Um… why don't we just… talk," he suggested innocently.

Cartman immediately sat up again and stared at him oddly. "About what?"

Kyle shrugged. "Just stuff," he answered simply.

Cartman raised an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Like what?" he asked.

Kyle sighed as he studied Cartman's face. It was completely obvious by the look on his face that Cartman knew what he was trying to get at. He might as well just ask him straight out.

"Ok Cartman, you know what I wanna talk about, don't you?"

Cartman nodded. "You promised, Kahl," he said gravely. "You said you wouldn't bring up that conversation again, remember?"

Kyle sighed. "I know. And I hate breaking promises but I **need** to know, Cartman. I can't just let it go and act as if everything is normal again." He took a pause to see if Cartman would object again. He didn't so he continued. "I just need to know more about this. Please just tell me what I want to know now and I promise I won't ever ask anything else about it again!"

Cartman raised an eyebrow. "You broke your promise now. What makes you think I can trust you again? You're just going to keep asking me stuff everyday and you will never let it go." He let out a long sigh and stared at the floor. "I wish I never told you," he mumbled.

Kyle stared at him, feeling somewhat guilty for some reason. "Cartman, please! It doesn't matter if you wish you never told me 'cause it's too late now. You've told me and there's no going back. So you need to tell me everything I need to know because if you don't tell me what I wanna know now, then I'm gonna keep pestering you everyday until you do."

He paused to let those words sink into the brunet boy's brain so he could think them over.

Cartman finally looked away from the floor and he stared at Kyle with a strange glint in his eyes.

Kyle gazed back at the larger boy as he waited patiently for his answer.

Cartman let out another long heavy sigh and he blinked. He mumbled something quietly and Kyle didn't hear.

"What? I didn't hear you."

"I said alright!" snapped Cartman, louder this time.

Kyle's face lit up and a smile spread across his face. Cartman noticed and he scowled.

Kyle grinned and edged closer towards the brunet boy. "Ok so… will you tell me _everything _I want to know?"

Cartman sighed and nodded.

Kyle's grin widened and he got a little excited. "Ok. So umm… how long have you felt this way about me?" he asked, getting serious again.

Cartman glanced at him and then looked away. He looked as if he couldn't really be bothered to say much, which Kyle noticed.

"Cartman, please tell me **everything**. Don't just give short untruthful answers, ok?"

Cartman somehow felt himself obeying the Jew and he nodded. "I only realised it last year," he began. "I always thought I hated you but then one day it suddenly just dawned on me that maybe it wasn't _hate_ that I felt for you. It was…" He didn't finish. He didn't feel comfortable saying the word.

Kyle understood and just nodded simply. "Do you remember if it was just a random day or was it a particular time of the year?" he asked. He felt like he was doing an interview on TV and he smiled.

Cartman noticed the smile and frowned in confusion and Kyle quickly slapped it off his face.

"It wasn't just a normal day," explained Cartman. "It was a day I'll never forget. It was the day your dad was annoyed because no one in South Park was driving hybrid cars so he said you were all going to move to San Francisco. At first, I was the happiest person alive. I threw a party to celebrate you leaving and I didn't invite you."

He noticed Kyle's eyes narrow a little in anger but he ignored it. "But then when you were gone I realised I missed ripping on you all the time so I got Butters to pretend he was a Jew and I started ripping on him. But it wasn't the same. Butters agreed with **everything** I said while you never agree. You always fight back and I like that." He grinned. "So it was then that I knew I missed you and I had to get you back. So I risked my life to go to San Francisco during the smug storm and I saved you."

Kyle's eyes slowly widened in surprise and shock.

Cartman continued. "Didn't you ever wonder who saved you that day, Kahl?"

Kyle shrugged. "I thought it was just a miracle," he replied. "I thought God was protecting me."

Cartman stared into Kyle's gorgeous emerald eyes. "It wasn't God. It was me."

Kyle shook his head slowly in disbelief.

Cartman started to feel uncomfortable so he tried to change the subject. "Any more questions?"

Kyle swallowed and licked his lips before speaking again. "Uhh… not for the moment. I need to think over all this. I'll ask you more in a while."

Cartman shrugged. "Fine, I guess. I'm going down to get a packet of Cheesy Poofs. You want some?"

Kyle shook his head.

"Alright. More for me!" he cried happily and he hopped off the bed and left the room.

Kyle thought over everything he heard just there. He was more surprised than he thought he'd be. He never really wondered who saved him that day. But if he _had_ thought about it he would have immediately thought it was Stan who saved him. Stan would do anything for him.

He never would have thought it was **Cartman**! He would be the last person on his list!

He took a deep breath to relax before his head exploded. For some strange reason, he felt like he wanted to run into Cartman's arms and thank him for saving him that day. He wanted to thank him for risking his own life to save him. And he wanted to thank him for saving his family too, instead of just him. He knew how much Cartman hated his mom. But he saved her anyway.

Kyle smiled to himself and when Cartman came back in with his Cheesy Poofs he gave him a huge friendly grin which made Cartman fall back against the wall in surprise.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that chapter. It wasn't the best chapter so far but I just had to post something before I went mad! XD

By the way the game CoD stands for Call of Duty and it's a war game, just so you know.

And the episode mentioned where Cartman goes to San Francisco to save Kyle is called Smug Alert and it's in season 10. It's an awesome episode so if you haven't seen it I suggest you go watch it =)

By the way Chapter 8 will be up soon, I hope. I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Review please! =D


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello readers =)_

_So sorry for taking ages to update. Here's Chapter 8._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

After Cartman finished eating his **precious** Cheesy Poofs Kyle decided to finish the 'interview.' He took a deep breath before facing the larger boy and telling him he wanted to ask more questions.

Cartman moaned in irritation but he knew Kyle would keep pestering him until he answered the questions so he gave in.

"Ok umm… now that I know how you feel about me are you going to treat me any different?" the Jew asked.

Cartman thought about his answer for less than a minute, then shook his head. "I'm still going to rip on you every day for being a Jew," he smirked. "So don't get your hopes up, Jew boy!"

Kyle's eyes narrowed but he didn't say anything while he thought of another question.

"Ok, I think this is actually my last question," he said. He cleared his throat before asking it. "How much do you love me?"

Cartman blinked in surprise and looked away. He was expecting the red head to ask a different sort of question where he could answer quite easily, but this question was a bit more personal than the others had been.

He sighed deeply as he thought over his answer. He looked back at the Jew who was fidgeting, maybe regretting asking the question.

Cartman gave him a warm smile, which wasn't something he did often, and cleared his throat also.

"I love you more than you'll ever know," he replied and told himself to say no more about this for a long time.

Kyle gazed at him wordlessly and he knew he got enough information from the larger boy, and he let the subject drop.

"Alright. Our 'interview' is finished," he said, and smiled when he saw the brunet boy sigh in relief. "So now we can do whatever you want. I don't care."

Cartman shrugged and said he didn't care either. They decided to just go downstairs and watch some TV.

It wasn't too much longer until Kyle's mother came to pick him up. Cartman gave him a quick wave as he was leaving and he waved back.

As soon as the Jew was gone Cartman lay on the sofa, absent-mindedly staring at the TV, and reluctantly thought over the 'interview' with Kyle. He felt his heartbeat accelerate when he realised he told Kyle **way** too much information, especially about him saving him that day last year. He had sworn to himself that he would never tell the Jew it was him who saved him. But he did tell him and he regretted it.

He prayed that the red head wouldn't say any of this to anyone else, especially Stan or Kenny. He recalled the Jew's promise but wasn't sure whether he'd keep it or not.

He just had to wait until Monday in school to see if he told anyone.

The rest of the weekend went by very slowly for both Cartman and Kyle but it was **finally **Monday again. The two boys met up with Stan and Kenny at the bus stop as usual and Cartman paid close attention to see if the Jew would whisper to Stan or Kenny and tell them about their conversation on Friday.

To his delight, he didn't _yet_.

Cartman had given up paying close attention to Kyle by the time lunch was over and he knew the Jew was keeping his promise. He sighed in relief and relaxed his worn-out brain.

Near the end of the day, just when Mr. Garrison was finished teaching them History, Ms. Byrne came in again.

Cartman let out a long annoyed groan when she walked in and she raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Hello again, class," she greeted. "I'm guessing you're probably sick of me popping in now," she joked, eying Cartman, then she looked away and gazed around at the whole class again. "I just have one more thing to do before the big day on Friday. I just need to know who's coming and who's not. The dance is on at 9pm on Friday so I want you all to ask your parents tonight and see if you can definitely come or not and then I want you to sign this piece of paper." She held up a blank sheet of paper. "I'm going to stick it up on the same notice board I put the other poster on. And tomorrow I want everyone to sign their names on it and put a tick beside it if you're coming and an X beside it if you're not coming." She paused. "Does everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good." She turned to Mr. Garrison. "Goodbye, Mr. Garrison. Goodbye, class," she said.

And then she left.

Kyle felt Cartman's eyes on him once she left and he looked over. Cartman looked away quickly and swallowed loudly.

Kyle raised an eyebrow in confusion but couldn't say anything because Mr. Garrison started the class again.

At the very end of the day Kyle moved quickly at his locker, quickly grabbing the books he needed for homework and taking out the books he didn't need, and then he rushed over to Cartman's locker where he found the brunet boy on his knees struggling to take out some books from his very messy locker.

He hadn't noticed the red head walk up beside him.

Kyle coughed loudly into his fist to catch the large boy's attention and he smirked when he saw Cartman jump in surprise and drop the books he was holding. His eyes shot up and he groaned when he saw the Jew grinning.

"Wipe that fuckin' smirk off your face, asshole!" he snapped. "Or I'll wipe it off for you!"

He balled his hands into fists to show what he meant he would do, and then picked up the books he dropped.

"What do you want?" he asked, not looking up at the smaller boy.

Kyle was going to play innocent but then decided to cut straight to the point. He didn't want to be late home **again**!

"I noticed you looking at me strangely today after Ms. Byrne left." He paused. "Why?"

Cartman raised an eyebrow at him and stood up, sighing.

"Is there not **one** day now that you won't talk to me normally, without asking these kinda questions?!" he asked rhetorically.

Kyle grinned slightly, then grew serious again. "Just answer the question!" he snapped.

Cartman noticed he didn't call him 'fatass' which was what he would usually say at the end of that kind of sentence, but he didn't say anything about it.

Instead, he faced the red headed Jew and stared at him, closely watching for his reaction at the question he was about to ask. "Do you want to go the dance on Friday night?" he asked.

Kyle's eyes widened. He knew how Cartman felt for him but he didn't think he'd actually want to go to the dance! He gazed back at the brunet, searching for signs of a joke on his face. There wasn't, so he knew he was being serious.

He thought hard about it. He expected Cartman to not want to go so he automatically thought he wasn't going. But he hadn't really thought about whether he actually _wanted_ to go or not…

He knew how Cartman loved him but he wasn't sure if he felt the same way or if he still thought of him as an enemy/friend. He stared back at Cartman and unwillingly gazed into his eyes. He never really looked at them properly before. They were a gorgeous chocolate brown colour and they were somehow mesmerising.

Before he could get completely absorbed by those eyes he quickly looked away and Cartman did the same.

"Well? Is it a yes or a no?" asked the brunet boy, staring at the floor.

Kyle glanced at him and then looked away again. "I'll think about it." He paused, then asked, "Do **you** wanna go?"

Cartman's cheeks reddened slightly and the corners of his lips curled up into a small smile. He nodded timidly and looked back at the Jew to see his reaction.

To his surprise, Kyle only smiled and nodded. "Then I'll go."

Cartman's eyebrows shot up and he stared at him in awe. "Really?"

Kyle nodded.

Cartman grinned and he came back into his old self again. "Alright then, Jew. See you at the dance on Friday. Don't dress up like a real fag though or I'll kick your ass!"

Kyle grinned. "See you _tomorrow_, fatass. I gotta get going."

Cartman smiled and waved. Kyle waved back before turning around and leaving the brunet boy's sight.

Cartman let out a long sigh of happiness as he thought about going to the dance with Kyle. It was going to be a great night, he hoped. He hummed cheerfully to himself as he closed his locker and left the school, thinking of the exciting night ahead.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I apologize again for taking so long to update. I'll try my best to update as soon as I can._

_Review please! =)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello, readers. Wow, I updated quite quickly. Yay! XD_

_I enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy reading it too._

* * *

It was **finally **the night of the dance. Everyone was excited and waiting for 9pm to come. They were all at their homes getting ready.

Cartman's mom bought her son a lovely black tuxedo and he was really happy with it, which was strange for him since he never usually cared about clothes. But this time he wanted to look his best. He wanted to show Kyle just how much he really loved him, even if he never showed it, and he hoped the Jew felt the same way.

He fixed his tux on him and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked very nice and he grinned proudly.

He then got to wondering what the Jew would be wearing. Maybe a long flowing green dress to match his eyes, since he was such a girl, or maybe he wouldn't bother too much and just wear his usual clothes or maybe he'd wear a smart suit too.

Cartman ran his hands through his messy brown hair and then glanced at the clock on his bedside table.

It was nearly 8:45pm. He decided to get going. He didn't want to be late for the dance and upset his favourite Jew!

"Oh my! You look **gorgeous**, poopsikens!" cried his mom as he came running down the stairs. "Your date will be thrilled to be going to the dance with you tonight!" She smiled.

She didn't know who was going to the dance with him. He didn't want to tell her but she obviously thought it was a **girl** who was going with him.

I wonder what she'd say if she found out Cartman was going with Kyle!

The brunet boy got to the school just past 9, happy that he was fashionably late. He stopped at the door to the hall where the dance was being held and took a deep breath, his nerves building up. Then he pushed through the door and entered the dance hall.

There was a huge crowd of people dressed very showy in the hall and they were all with their partners and either talking or dancing.

There was a huge disco ball hanging from the ceiling which lit up the whole room with thousands of colours. Cartman squinted as it blinded him when it shone directly on him. Then he strolled ahead and looked around for his partner.

He couldn't see him yet but he saw Stan and Wendy talking with Kenny and a pretty blonde girl named Kasey who Kenny got paired up with.

He strolled over to them and smirked.

"S'up, fags?" he greeted. "You look… nice."

Stan rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here, fatass? You don't have a partner."

Cartman frowned. "Yeah I do, hippie. And you know who it is."

"Kyle is** not **coming, Cartman. He hates you, remember?" said Stan, thinking maybe the brunet boy had forgotten.

Cartman shook his head. "Not anymore. He told me he's coming so he's coming. He should be here soon."

Stan didn't look convinced. He knew how much Kyle hated Cartman and he just couldn't understand why he would bother to come. He also didn't understand why Cartman came but he didn't really care.

"Come on, Stan. Let's dance," said Wendy, taking his arm and leading him away.

"Alright. See you guys later," said Stan and he and Wendy walked off onto the dance floor.

"Can we go dance now too?" asked Kasey, giving Kenny a puppy dog face to make him give in to her wishes.

Kenny shook his head. "In a minute. I wanna see if Kyle really **does** show up for Cartman."

Kasey sighed and Cartman glared at the poor boy.

"Of course he'll show!" he snapped. "You don't have to wait. Go off with your bitch and I'll bring Kyle to you when he gets here."

Kenny shrugged. "Ok, dude. Come on, Kasey. Let's go make out."

Kasey raised an eyebrow in surprise. "I said we should go **dance**. Not make out!"

Kenny groaned. "Dancing sucks. Come on. Let's just go make out!"

Kasey frowned. "If I say yes to making out will you promise we'll dance afterwards?"

Kenny nodded and crossed his heart with his hand. "I promise," he said, although Cartman knew he was lying.

The two of them ran off to find a quiet place to make out and Cartman was left alone.

He leaned back against the wall and waited. He glanced at his watch and saw it was ten past. He frowned angrily. He was going to kill that Jew for being late!

He stood there watching others dancing and he noticed he was definitely the only one who got paired up with someone of the same sex.

He was happy though. He wouldn't have bothered coming if he had got paired up with a girl. He **hated** girls. They were always so bitchy and thought they could get whatever they want.

He sighed impatiently as another ten minutes passed. "Where the hell is that god damn Jew?!" he muttered angrily to himself.

He decided to call him. He took his phone out from his pocket and he dialled Kyle's number.

No answer.

He tried calling again.

Still no answer.

Cartman glanced around the room, trying to see if maybe the Jew was already here and he just hadn't noticed. There were loads of people in the hall and it was hard to look for one person out of so many.

He decided to walk around and look for him. He kept his eyes peeled as he searched through the crowd of dancers.

He couldn't see him anywhere.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and he grinned in delight as he swung around. But his face fell when he saw it was only Stan.

He sighed. "What do you want, Stan?" he asked, unable to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"I saw you looking around for a while. Kyle still hasn't shown, has he?" he replied.

Cartman shook his head sadly, then he frowned. "What's it to **you** anyway, hippie?!" he snapped.

Stan shrugged. "I'm just… confused." He paused. "Do you actually **like** Kyle?"

Cartman stared at him, debating in his mind whether to tell him or not. He made his decision quickly. "No," he said simply.

Stan raised an eyebrow. "Then why are you here? You hate Kyle and he hates you. Why would you bother dressing up and coming to this dance? Surely you knew Kyle wouldn't show up," replied Stan.

"He **will** show up," snapped Cartman. "He said he would so he is. He's just late, that's all."

Stan still looked confused. "Why do you want him to show up? Are you planning a prank to do on him or something?"

Cartman shook his head. "I just…want him to come." He paused as he thought over his next words. "You know, we don't **really **hate each other, Stan. Yeah, we argue a lot but we're still friends. That's why we decided we'd both come to this dance, as friends."

Stan stared at him, more confused than ever. "Cartman, I don't know what Kyle told you, but if he said he doesn't hate you he's lying. He **does** hate you. He told me that he hates you more than anyone in the world and I know he meant it." He paused, then added, "I'm not telling you this to hurt your feelings, Cartman. I'm just telling you this so you know the truth." He paused again. "Kyle isn't coming, Cartman. He just isn't coming."

Stan had no idea how much that hurt Cartman. He felt his heart shatter and he felt tears prick his eyes. He quickly swung around and ran, not wanting Stan to see him cry. He didn't know where he was running to. He just ran straight ahead of him, bumping into people and knocking them over. He finally ended up at the door to the hall and he opened it and rushed quickly out into the night.

It wasn't really that late but the sky was still almost completely dark and there was a very harsh blizzard coming soon, as it said on the news. Cartman didn't care and just ran as fast as he could, not looking where he was going but just wanting to get away from everyone. He finally ran out of breath and slowed down to a stop, panting heavily.

He suddenly realised he was near Stark's Pond. It was just about two minutes away. He decided to head there. He waited until he had his breath back and then he ran again, not running as fast as he did before but still quite fast.

He reached Stark's Pond in less than five minutes and he collapsed onto the snow, face first. He only realised then that he had tears streaming down his face and he felt them turn to ice as he lay on the snow. He cried into the snow, not caring if his body was freezing cold. He just wanted to stay here and cry, not letting anyone bother him.

He lay there for a long time. He never bothered to look at his watch so he had no idea how long he'd been there but he knew it was ages.

He had no plans on leaving but he was done crying so he just lay there in the snow, with his head propped up on his arms so he could look around. There was nothing really to look at though. The blizzard was getting worse and it was hard to see anything. He stared at the pond in front of him and saw it was turning to ice. Nobody would ever notice if he drowned in it now. The dead body would sink to the bottom and the pond would turn to ice soon, and the body would never be found.

Not that he was planning on doing that. He was _Eric_ _Cartman_. He was the big tough guy at South Park Elementary and would kick your ass if you called him fat. He wasn't going to kill himself now because one person broke his heart. He had a whole life ahead of him and he wouldn't let Kyle Broflovski tear his life away.

After another half hour or so, Cartman decided to leave. Even though he wasn't planning on killing himself over something so small, he knew he would have frozen if he stayed there any longer.

He slowly lifted his hands, ready to push himself onto his knees and then onto his feet. But he could barely move. He didn't realise that his whole body was already frozen in the snow. He was too cold to move, no matter how hard he tried.

He tried calling for help but he couldn't find his voice. All that came out was a choked cry.

He knew there was nothing he could do and he felt like kicking himself for being so stupid. He was going to die now and that wasn't what he had planned. He just wanted to get away for a while to be alone and to cry over his broken heart. But now he couldn't do anything to save himself and he was going to die miserably.

It wasn't long until he really felt his life slipping away from him. His vision started to blur and his hearing faded harshly and he couldn't even feel the harsh cold. He couldn't feel a thing.

Just when he was about to give up hope someone emerged from the blizzard. At first, Cartman thought it was just a mirage but he then realised, even though his vision was blurred, that it was a real person. The person stayed where he was for a moment and then ran towards him and knelt down beside him. He wrapped his arms around the dying brunet boy and lifted his upper body up. Cartman felt warmth spread into him slowly as he was pressed against the person's body, allowing the person's body heat to transfer slowly to him.

"It's ok. Everything's going to be ok," the person said softly.

Even though his hearing wasn't as good as it was he recognized that voice instantly.

_Kyle Broflovski._

Kyle held Cartman closely to him and then slowly helped him to his feet.

Cartman couldn't feel his feet at all and collapsed immediately after he stood. Kyle picked him up again and held onto him tightly as he dragged him through the snow and blizzard.

Cartman started to feel the cold again and he felt as if he was going to freeze to death. His mind slowly started to go blank and he soon blacked out…

* * *

_Wow, that was quite an intense chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading it._

_I hope to have the next chapter up asap._

_Please review!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello, my readers. Here's Chapter 10, the final chapter. Thank you all for your reviews. You're all so awesome! =D_

_By the way, for the people who have read my other story 'Hate That I Love You' I suggest you go read iiRaithex's story. It's the sequel to 'Hate That I Love You.' It's really good!_

_Anyway I hope you enjoy this!_

* * *

"Cartman! Cartman! Are you ok?! Speak to me!"

Cartman could hear familiar voices running through his mind, of all the people he knew. His friends' voices and his mother's voice. But mostly he could hear Kyle's voice.

He heard them all screaming his name and at first he didn't know what was going on but then he remembered. He had almost died out in the blizzard but someone saved him. That person, he thought he could remember, was Kyle.

He suddenly felt hands wrap around his neck and something warm and soft touched his lips. His eyelids fluttered for a moment and then they opened slowly.

He heard happy screams of joy as arms flung wildly at him, hugging him and squeezing him tightly. He didn't know where he was for a second and he waited until his vision cleared and then he realised he was in a hospital.

He slowly turned his head and saw Kyle, Stan, Kenny and his mother by his side, staring at him in delight.

"Oh he's alright!" cried his mother, tears rolling down her cheeks in happiness. "My little Eric is alright!"

Cartman cleared his throat before trying to speak.

To his surprise, his voice was fine. He just couldn't say a full sentence without taking a few breaths in the middle.

"K Kyle?" he mumbled. It was the first word that popped into his head.

Kyle squeezed his hand and came closer to him. "Yes, Cartman?"

"Y You saved me?"

Kyle nodded. "Yeah."

"Why?"

Kyle smiled and pressed his face closer to his. "Because I love you, obviously."

Cartman blinked in surprise. "But you… didn't show up… to the dance…" he said in between breaths.

Kyle stared at him sadly. "I'm **so** sorry, Cartman. I couldn't show up there. I knew people would rip on us by calling us gay and stuff and they just wouldn't leave us alone. We wouldn't have a good time. I didn't want that. But after a while I realised I didn't care what others thought. I didn't care at all. So I made my way to the dance and Stan told me you left. So I came looking for you and I saw a trail of footprints leading to Stark's Pond. So I went there and I saw you there, lying in the snow, nearly dead."

His eyes watered as he replayed the image in his head.

Cartman stared at him and pushed himself forward to lift his head. It hurt him to move but he did anyway. He struggled to reach Kyle's lips and Kyle leaned in so it was easier. Cartman gave him a quick kiss on the lips and then fell back against the pillow again.

"Thank you," he said softly.

Kyle nodded in response. He looked concerned as he stared down at the brunet boy. "Cartman, did you really try and kill yourself… because of me?"

Cartman shook his head. "I just wanted… to get away from everyone to…cry in private. I guess I stayed away… too long." He half-smiled.

Kyle kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry I didn't show up for the dance. If I did, you wouldn't be here now. I'm so sorry."

"You should be, Jew boy!" he replied, then grinned. "But you… saved me. So I _guess_ I can forgive you."

Kyle smiled and bent down to give Cartman a soft hug. Cartman smiled as he hugged him back, suddenly feeling some strength return to his body.

He let out a long heavy sigh and then smiled. Kyle raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Cartman chuckled at the red head's confused expression. He looked so cute when he was puzzled!

"What's with the sigh?" Kyle asked.

"I just can't believe how everything went," Cartman explained. "I was expecting an awesome night at the dance with you and then everything went wrong and Stan told me you hated me and you weren't coming to the dance so I ran off upset, and then I nearly died and you saved me… It's just been such a weird night." He blinked in surprise when he realised his voice was suddenly back to normal. Kyle's magic touch healed him fully.

Kyle laughed. "Cartman, have you forgotten where we are? This is **South Park**, dude. **Every** day is a weird day here, remember?"

Cartman grinned back. "I know. But this is a different kind of weird," he replied.

Kyle raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, a lot of weird things do happen here in South Park but a lot of them are bad," he explained. "But **this** is an awesome weird thing that happened." He smiled and Kyle smiled back.

"You're right, Cartman." He slowly took the hands of the brunet boy and squeezed them. "This is probably the best thing that's ever happened to us."

He slowly bent down until his face was centimetres away from Cartman's.

"I love you, Eric," he said softly.

Cartman blinked in surprise at the use of his first name by Kyle. "Since when do you call me 'Eric?'" he asked, smiling.

Kyle chuckled lightly. "I decided I'd call you by your first name from now on since it doesn't seem right anymore for me to call you 'Cartman.' Besides, **no** boyfriend calls their partner by their last name." He grinned.

Cartman stared at him in amazement before a smile slowly spread across his face. "B Boyfriend?" he asked.

Kyle nodded. "Yes, Eric. I'm your boyfriend now," he said. "Well… only if that's what you want."

"Of course that's what I want, you stupid Jew!" cried Cartman in delight. "Come here."

Kyle leaned in closer and Cartman pressed his lips against his in a long passionate kiss.

"I. Love. You. Kyle," Cartman said in between kisses.

"I. Love. You. Too. Eric," Kyle replied.

The two of them continued kissing and whispering soft sweet words to each other until they were both out of breath.

In the background Stan and Kenny were staring at them in surprise. Stan felt guilty for telling Cartman that Kyle hated him and that he wasn't going to show up at the dance but he didn't want to ruin the moment so he'd apologize later.

Then Cartman's mom brought both Stan and Kenny home while Kyle stayed by Cartman's side. The doctors had suggested leaving Cartman in the hospital for a few more hours and Kyle had sworn he wouldn't leave Cartman's side until he was leaving.

Cartman knew right then that Kyle really did love him, and he loved him too.

* * *

_Well that was quite_ _a cheesy final chapter but I didn't know how else to end it XD_

_I hope you enjoyed this fic by the way. I really enjoyed writing it and I plan to write a lot more Kyman fics in the future =D_

_Please review and tell me what you thought of this fic and if there's anything I need to improve on._

_Bye bye for now, until I get a new fic posted XD I hope you'll read it when it's up. I have loads of ideas for different stories so I'm not sure which one I'll post first lol._

_Anyway thank you again for all your reviews. I love you all so much! =D_

_Bye!! xxxx_


End file.
